


What Djel Has Provided

by radioqueen (orphan_account)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crying, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced to Pick Rapist, Forced to rape, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, Minor Homophobic Joking, Misgendering a Cis Character, One-Sided Attraction, Peer Pressure, Pissing In Vagina, Premature Ejaculation, Rape as Military Training, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secretly Bisexual Matthias, Spirited Victim, Too Kinky To Rape, Victim Mocks Rapist, Victim mouths off and makes it worse for themself, Watersports, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioqueen
Relationships: Jarl Brum/Nina Zenik, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	What Djel Has Provided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



The _Drüsje_ didn’t cry when she was shackled, or when she was stripped naked, or when she was thrown into the rowboat. She didn’t even scream for help. Matthias wouldn’t have expected a witch to cry anyway (they couldn’t feel fear, after all), but her stubborn refusal to scream for help surprised him. If she were non-military, surely she would have screamed instinctively. If she were a Ravkan soldier, surely she would have screamed to manipulate passersby. But this witch neither cried nor screamed, and Matthias didn’t know what to make of her.

She pleaded with them, of course—first in Kaelish, and then in Kerch. She struggled to free her hands, especially when Jarl Brum pushed aside his black and silver uniform to reveal his pink cock standing at attention. But even as Brum pinned her to the ship’s deck, even as he plunged himself in her to the hilt, the witch still didn’t scream. She merely sucked air through her teeth, her soft body going taut. 

“No, wait!” she begged Brum. “Please, I’m a virgin.”

“Not anymore, you’re not.” Brum smeared the proof, _Corporalki_ crimson, across her inner thigh.

All the other _Drüskelle_ laughed—all except Matthias. The witch stared wildly around the crowd and caught his eye. She pleaded for him to help her without saying a word. Matthias scowled at her, lest she consider him weak enough to be a potential ally. Still, he couldn’t help noticing she was young, at least a few years his junior. He shifted uneasily in his boots.

“Please, it really hurts.” The witch was still staring hard at Matthias, even as she winced from the pain. “Please! If you won’t stop, will you please go a little slower? I’m begging you, please show mercy on a poor virgin. Ahh, ooh, it really hurts!”

“Quiet, _Drüsje.”_ Brum clamped his hand over her mouth. “We all know witches can’t feel pain. Not like humans can.”

The witch protested, but the words were unintelligible against Brum's large hand. Upon realizing she couldn’t manipulate the crowd with her words nor Matthias with her gaze, she squeezed her eyes shut and fell still. 

Brum made every thrust vicious and violent. It almost seemed like he enjoyed deflowering the witch, but surely Matthias was mistaken in thinking that. The Brum he knew could be hard on _Drüsje_ prisoners, but he wasn’t sadistic. If Brum thought the _Drüsje_ needed this, Matthias trusted his mentor’s judgement. The witch must deserve this treatment, Matthias assured himself.

Nonetheless, when Brum moaned in what was undeniably pleasure, Matthias couldn’t stop himself turning red.

“Is this allowed?” Matthias muttered to one of his fellow witch-hunters.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” the other boy asked in surprise.

“I thought _Drüsje_ were supposed to get fair trials before being punished,” Matthias said. 

“So? We're not stopping her getting a trial.” The boy shrugged. “This is hardly punishment, anyway. I bet she secretly likes it. If it were up to me, we would have done it back on land and left her warming on a pyre.”

Matthias was so shocked that he couldn’t reply. The boy stared greedily at the girl under Brum, whose nostrils were flaring from the pain. Matthias, disgusted by his comrade, wandered clockwise through the crowd circling Brum and the witch. There were many whispers and a few jeers, but the crowd was far more orderly and quiet than it would have been if Brum hadn’t been present.

Matthias wasn’t particularly friendly with any of his peers, but he paused near two he’d respected more than the others during training. He felt sick as he watched the scene over their shoulders, but he assumed it was no sicker than he’d feel watching someone have their way with an animal.

“I hope I get my turn next,” said one of the _Drüskelle_ near Matthias. “I want to stick my cock between those nice, big breasts. I bet they’re soft as clouds.”

“Seriously? Are you a virgin or something?” another scoffed. “You can have her breasts; I’m sticking my cock straight up her ass. I’m sure those round cheeks will feel just as soft as her breasts.”

Matthias’ stomach churned as much as the charcoal-colored waves around the ship. The scene was uncomfortable as it was. Did his comrades really need to claim body parts, as if the witch were a deer they had hunted for dinner?

Brum gave a low groan. Matthias glanced back up and instantly regretted it. The sight of Brum’s face contorted with bliss made Matthias flush even more hotly, despite the cool sea air blowing over them.

“Is this sort of thing allowed?” Matthias asked quietly, addressing no one in particular.

“Who’s going to stop us?” laughed a soldier near him. “And even if she tells the court, they’d never believe her word against all of ours.”

“She doesn’t have long for this world,” agreed the other. “She should be thanking him for ensuring she doesn’t die a virgin.”

“That’s not what I meant…” Matthias took a deep breath so his voice would come out steady. “In our training, we were told that _Drüskelle_ abstain from pleasures—”

“Who said that?” Brum’s voice cut across the deck, instantly silencing the whispers.

“Who said what?” someone asked.

“Who’s talking about abstaining from pleasure?” Brum demanded. 

Brum had stopped, still half-inside the witch, to stare in Matthias’ direction. The _Drüskelle_ near Matthias backed away from him as if he were carrying a plague. Even the witch had opened her eyes again, staring curiously right at Matthias' face. 

“Me.” Matthias stepped forward and forced himself to stand up straight. “I don’t mean to question you, sir. I only wonder if some here have less honorable motivations than you. Some are lusting after this vile _Drüsje_ as if she’s their Fjerdan betrothed. If I were forced to choose between a dog and a _Drüsje,_ I would rather fornicate with the dog.”

The whispers surged back up at that.

“No surprise there, Helvar.”

“He’d sing a different anthem if the _Drüsje_ had a cock.”

“I don’t think he’d be able to sing. Hum, maybe.”

“If anyone is a dog-fucker, it’s definitely Helvar.”

“At least the dog won’t care when he calls it his wolf’s name.”

A few badly suppressed snickers ricocheted around the circle. Brum glared them all into solemn silence.

“Helvar is wise.” Brum announced. “Wiser than many who are much older, in fact. You would all do well to follow his example. You are right, Helvar. We never use _Drüsje_ for pleasure, only for relief. Do the rest of you praise the holes you piss and shit in as much as you praise this _Drüsje_?”

Their only answer was an embarrassed silence.

“It might look like one of our women, but at best, this abomination is really only another hole.” Brum pulled out and held the witch’s knees apart so everyone could get a good look at her cunt. “A hole carved by Djel to meet our needs, but a hole nonetheless. We may thank Djel for providing a hole for us to use, but we should not praise that hole any more than we should feel ashamed for using it. Does that make sense, Helvar?”

Matthias nodded, certain he was about to catch fire under Brum’s gaze. When Brum focused back on the witch, so did Matthias. She was glaring so hard at Brum that Matthias thought she must be trying to kill him with only her mind.

Brum resumed fucking the witch. This time, the soldiers watching were practically silent. Matthias could feel their resentment toward him and their shame at being called out for wanting to fuck _Drüsje_ filth. 

"Ahh." Brum sighed and stopped moving. "Yes, I think this hole will be suitable for you all to use for a few weeks. Men must have a place to relieve their baser needs, after all. Djel always provides."

The atmosphere on the ship immediately lightened, even though no one dared speak above a whisper. As Brum pulled his cock out this time, his seed spilled along behind it. Matthias' pulse quickened at the sight.

“All right, _Drüsje_ relief hole.” Brum removed his hand from her mouth. “Pick who will empty his balls in you next.”

The witch shook her head. Matthias couldn't believe she was still defiant. He didn't know how she could still think clearly after having Jarl Brum's cock inside her; he certainly wouldn't have been able to.

Brum seized her by the hair. “Pick one, or I will allow five to use you at a time.”

That seemed to frighten her. She glanced around the circle, once again catching Matthias’ gaze. This time, he glowered especially hatefully at her.

“Helvar,” she said firmly. "I want Helvar to empty his balls in me. He looks like he needs it the worst."

That caused an uproar.

“What?!”

“I wanted to go next!”

“She’ll be all stretched out if Helvar goes before us!” 

“He doesn’t even want to fuck her!”

Brum raised his hand. They all fell silent again.

“Well, Helvar?” Brum gave Matthias an encouraging smile. “Will you use this hole Djel has provided us?”

“I will never refuse what Djel has provided,” Matthias replied.

He wasn’t hard as he knelt between the witch’s thighs, but there were whispered comments anyway as he freed his cock. To make matters worse, the witch seemed determined to humiliate Matthias. She fluttered her thick eyelashes and licked her lips as he settled on top of her.

“Oh, Helvar,” she crooned in Fjerdan. “I just knew you’d have the biggest cock here. Fuck me like a Fjerdan peasant girl, Helvar!”

Matthias froze—except for his cock, which twitched traitorously. He looked to Brum for guidance, uncomfortably aware that everyone else’s eyes were also fixed on him.

“Silence it if it bothers you,” Brum coached Matthias. “Or allow it to speak if you prefer. It's not a real Fjerdan woman, as you said."

"Are you sure?" Matthias asked nervously.

Brum nodded. "Deer don't eat berries to taste sweeter to us, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy their meat all the more for it. Let it serve its purpose happily, if you have no objection.”

"No, sir. I will."

The witch fell silent at that, an expression of pure hatred toward Brum replacing the lovesick one toward Matthias. If Matthias was being honest, he thought she looked extremely appealing when furious. And all this talk of relief holes gave him a wicked idea, one he was sure would infuriate her even more. The idea of actually doing it made his loins stir, but it was the idea of her shouting at him for it that actually got him hard. He entered her as violently Brum had done, perhaps even more due to his clumsiness. The witch shrieked once before she could compose herself, and then she was back to her little game.

“Oh, Helvar!” she moaned so loudly that several soldiers chuckled. “It feels so wonderful, Helvar! I knew I was making the right choice when I picked you. Oh, Helvar, I’m going to come! Kiss me, Helvar, please, so I can come around your big cock!”

Matthias wasn’t foolish enough to put any part of him near her teeth, but he could no longer think coherently beyond that. Her warmth around his cock was better than a fire after hunting, better than anything he had ever dreamed of. His hands dug into the soft flesh of her sides, and it was as if her magic was flooding all his nerves with sparks. He groaned before he could stop himself. 

“Hey!” someone called. “Don’t enjoy the hole too much, dog-fucker!”

He ignored them and closed his eyes. All he wanted to listen to was the witch's evil, enchanting voice.

“Harder, Helvar,” she begged. “I never knew making love to anyone could feel so good. Oh, goodness, I’m coming!" She clenched and released around him, as if she was trying to milk him like a goat.

Matthias grunted. Her squeezing felt unbearably good, so good he didn't think he'd ever know how to use words again.

"I'm sorry, Helvar!" Her eyes rolled dramatically up into her head. "I can’t stop squeezing your cock like this because I’m just coming so very hard! Oh, and now I'm coming again, oh no, I can't stop coming!”

Matthias realized a second too late that he actually was coming. Even though he knew she was pretending, and solely to embarrass him no less, her words had bewitched him. She'd instantly taken control of his cock.

For a moment, Matthias was a slave to the overwhelming pleasure she'd forced onto him. Then, as his companions realized he’d already lost his ammunition, their laughter broke the spell. Matthias grimaced, hating her for humiliating him in front of everyone.

“Surely you didn't finish already?” The _Drüsje_ grinned like a shark. “Oh, poor Helvar. Was I the first hole you’ve ever 'relieved yourself' in? Oh well. Better hop up and let someone else take their turn, don’t you think?”

Matthias growled. There was no way he could rise from her now, even if he’d wanted to. He needed to punish her and perhaps restore what little reputation he'd had that morning. He forced himself to relax within her.

She was too busy mocking him to feel the first tiny spurt. Her taunts faltered at the second spurt, and she fell silent at the third. No one else could tell what Matthias was doing, and they were beginning to grow restless. And then—

“Are you pissing inside me?!” the witch screeched, beating her bound-together hands on his chest. "No! No, stop it!"

There was a stunned silence, and then everyone burst out laughing. Most of the soldiers clapped; a few grumbled about having to kneel in piss to fuck the new relief hole. But they all seemingly agreed, reluctantly or not, that Matthias had finally proven himself.

"There's a good lad," Brum chuckled, ruffling Matthias' hair. "I was worried for a moment you might have secretly become a _Drüsje_ sympathizer! But I think you've found the one lesson it understands. See how it pretends to cry? Keep pissing in it, Helvar; I don't think we'll have much trouble with it from now on."

Matthias pulled his gaze away from Brum's beaming face and saw that the witch was indeed crying pitifully. When Brum jerked her bound hands away from her face, she turned her face as far away from him as possible. Matthias' stream became stronger and faster. The piss overflowed her cunt and pooled under both their legs on the deck.

"Stop it!" She tried to kick him. "You're so awful! All of you are so awful! I hate every one of you! I hope you all drown, you and your mangy wolves!"

"Watch your mouth!" Matthias slapped the witch. "One more mention of our wolves, and _you_ will drown right here, choking on the piss of a dozen strapping young _Drüskelle_."

She actually sobbed at that. "All right, fine, I'm sorry! I won't say anything else about them. Please don't, don't... don't do _that_ to me, Helvar, please?"

Her tears made Matthias feel powerful and filthy and evil and manipulated all at once. All he knew for sure was that he was already painfully hard again, never mind that it had only been minutes since his last orgasm. He didn't need to glance at Brum to know what he should do this time. He simply held the witch down and raped her, just as viciously as Brum had, while she cried for him.


End file.
